1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle receiver, a powder container, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electrophotography image forming apparatuses, such as printers, facsimile machines, copiers, or multifunction peripherals with functions of a printer, a facsimile machine, and a copier, a powder conveying device supplies (replenishes) toner that is developer from a toner container serving as a powder container containing the developer that is powder to a developing device.
A toner container described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-133349, includes a rotatable cylindrical powder storage, a nozzle receiver attached to the powder storage, an opening arranged on the nozzle receiver, and an opening/closing member that moves to a closing position at which the opening is closed and to an opening position at which the opening is opened along with insertion of the conveying nozzle of the powder replenishing device. When the opening/closing member is moved to the opening position by the conveying nozzle inserted in the toner container along with attachment of the toner container to the powder conveying device, the opening/closing member moves toner located near the opening.
In the configuration as described above, if there is no escape for toner that moves with the movement of the opening/closing member, the toner is compressed and cohered, and prevents the opening/closing member from moving to the closing position when the toner container is detached from the powder container, for example.
It is an object of the present invention to prevent toner from preventing an opening/closing member, which opens and closes an opening arranged on a nozzle receiver of a powder container, from moving to a closing position.